


Restoring Hope.

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Minka.Aragorn engages and all out attempt to bring Legolas out of a deep depression due to Galadriel's message, will he help his friend or will he push him over the edge. Will have an AU 2nd chapter.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 4
Collections: Least Expected





	Restoring Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).

__

"Legolas Greenleaf long under tree

In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!

If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,

Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more."

Gandalf then fell silent and shut his eyes.

"Then she sent me no message?" said Gimli and bent his head.

"Dark are her words," said Legolas, "and little do they mean to those who receive them."

"That is no comfort," said Gimli.

"What then?" said Legolas. "Would you have her speak openly of your death?"

"Yes, if she had naught else to say."

"What is that?" said Gandalf, opening his eyes. "Yes, I think I can guess what her words may mean. Your pardon, Gimli! I was pondering the messages once again. But indeed she sent words to you, and neither dark nor sad."

*****

Blank eyes stared at the flickering flames of a small fire. Eyes that, once so full of light, now held nothing but sadness in their blue depths. Strands of blond hair blew across a pale face that was propped up by a slender hand to the cheek, teeth biting down on the nail of the little finger. The fire dancing across the fine Elven features of the archer as he sat there, motionless in the quiet night. He was lost in his own thoughts, trapped in a world parallel to the one in which his body resigned. Thus is how he stayed, and thus was how he had been since the company was called to a stop; a joyless and hollow zombie of the darkness.

Aragorn sat at the opposite end of the fire, studying his friend with concern. He had been like this for days now, even amongst the commotion of Helms Deep Legolas had remained distant. Granted that the Elf had always liked to keep his distance from the race of men and now found himself surrounded by them, Aragorn found it not enough of a reason to cause such a distraction. Another could have been there surroundings. For as long as he could remember Legolas hated caves and closed in spaces, and being here, on the Paths of the Dead was no place any Elf should have to be.

Even though Legolas had stated that he did not fear the ghosts of dead men, Aragorn knew different. He was aware that the Elf could see the shapes and movements that he and his other sleeping companions could not, and he knew that it disturbed the Elf more then he let on.

Aragorn could partly see a reason for his friend's behavior. Partly.

It had been since Gandalf's return that Legolas had started to go downhill, both mentally and physically. Legolas had not spoken in days, not even to Aragorn or Gimli. He had not sung or even hummed, and all attempts to bring out conversation failed miserably. 

The only thing Aragorn could put it down too was the message that Gandalf carried for Legolas from the Lady Galadriel. It had hit hard, crushing the Elf's confidence among other things. He no longer ate and only drank enough to keep him on his feet. While traveling, he seemed to retreat to the Elven world of dreams more and more often, though even then he looked troubled and plagued by something that no one else could see. 

Aragorn could see that look in him now as he stared into the fire, not acknowledging him at all, and the more Aragorn watched, the more worried he became. 

Despite the rather extreme age difference, Aragorn had always felt compelled to protect the `young' Elf. Even when Aragorn was just a child of ten, he had been protective of the prince, possessive even. 

He remembered how he used to get so excited when Legolas was coming to visit as he was different from most elves. Legolas had always had this air about him that, while being noble and princely in every fashion, it was not as if he saw himself as exulted. He would always take out the time to play with Aragorn, to teach him archery and horse ridding and the ways of hand to hand combat. He used to walk with the young boy and listen to his problems and complaints, and when needed offer words of encouragement and advice. Half of the time he would sit with Aragorn instead of with the elder elves and tell him wondrous tales of the world and the things that he had seen. He was Aragorn's best friend from that early age. 

Then, like all humans, Aragorn had to grow up. He started to practice swordplay with a new instructor, even though Legolas still watched and helped. Sword fighting had never been Legolas' strong point, but as he was known as the best archer in Middle-Earth he continued to school Aragorn in this skill. 

He used to go hunting with the adolescent, and taught him the way of the forests and the creatures it housed. It seemed to all that with each year the human grew, their friendship grew as well.

It was around this time, when Aragorn was just thirteen that he was told of his birth rite and heritage. It had come as a shock to the young man, and Legolas was the only one he would talk to for weeks. 

It was a few years later, when he had accepted things as the way they were only though Legolas' help that he started to become very possessive of the blond Elf. He was no longer a child and no longer naive to the looks of lust that most elves would send Legolas' way, much to the princes dismay. He knew that Legolas hated it, hated the attention that he received from both male and female elves and even humans when in their company.

Aragorn could not help but want to protect him from his `suitors' no matter what the cost, after all, he had helped him in so many ways. He often found himself butting into conversations he knew he was not welcome in simply to save the fretting Elf, or causing ridiculous distractions so Legolas could slip out of the grasp of a clingy maiden. While Legolas saw it as a game, a test to see how long they could survive in such a manor, Aragorn saw it as a duty. Not one that was done out of need of repayment, but one that he wished to do, and for as long as he could.

Then the day came when Aragorn had to go to the east for the first time to meet with the rangers that he was soon to become like. He had started out begging not to have to go, then when that was to no avail, begging Legolas to come with him. Yet the Elf refused, claiming that this was something he had to do on his own. So Aragorn went.

Ten long years later he returned to Rivendell, now a full grown man with the knowledge to stay hidden in the woods and the wisdom rule a country. He had changed, not just in appearance, but also emotionally. He was stronger of mind, and more equipped to handle his destiny, yet one thing had not changed, even after all he had been through and seen, one thing stayed the same.

When he decided to travel to Mirkwood to see Legolas, no one protested, as they normally would have. Even among the Elves he was seen as strong now, and most importantly of all, he was seen as independent. 

As he entered the Great Hall of Thranduil he heard and recognized a voice immediately. The voice of Legolas clearly raised above that of the other Elves, telling of some important discovery on the eastern border of the forest. Aragorn had decided to wait till the meeting was over, and as the Elves came out of the building, only one stood out in the crowd. 

A tall and slender, yet noticeably strong Elf walked out last of all, his blond head held high as he took in the stars that shone through the canopy of nearby trees. When Aragorn saw him, the feeling of needing to protect him came back, just as strong as ever, as well as the possessive tendencies as a passing Elf tapped him on the shoulder, asking to share a word with him. 

Aragorn took that moment to step out of the shadows and greet his friend, taking delight in the joy that lit up Legolas' face and eyes. With a satisfied inward smile the ranger also saw the other Elf quickly leave, looking rather put off.

Since that night Aragorn had been the same as ever, even during this quest he looked out for Legolas, trying hard to hid it from the Elf so not to anger him. But now it looked as if it had failed, that he was going to lose him one way or another, whether it be to death or sorrow. 

No, he couldn't - wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Why do you watch me so?" a sad voice asked, drawing him back from his reminiscence. 

Aragorn felt like leaping for joy, or racing over and hugging the fair Elf that had finally spoken after these long days of silence. It was amazing how just the sound of his voice could lift the dark mood over Aragorn and all that surrounded. It was as if the fire burned anew, with a fuel that would never end, just for the one whose voice was so light and clear.

"I am worried about you, Legolas," was all Aragorn trusted himself in saying to the still unmoving Elf. 

Was it his imagination or did a slight smile spread at Legolas' lips? If it had been there, it was gone now, lost in the flickering shadows that highlighted Legolas' face.

"Don't," Legolas replied, "There is nothing to worry about." His voice was sad and quiet, barely a whisper about the crackling of the small fire. 

Aragorn wanted to jump up and grab the Elf by the shoulder and shake him till he stopped lying, till he opened up to him and let his fears out, but he restrained himself, using all the strength he could muster. Legolas was, no questions asked, his best friend, yet sometimes the prince had a way of aggravating him beyond anything. Aragorn knew it was because he cared about him so much that the fact that Legolas liked to keep his fears and emotions hidden effected him so much. It was the result of years of being in the eye of the public, of being brought up as a good little prince that put his kingdom and people before his own needs and wants, and long ago, Aragorn had vowed to break Legolas out of that habit. Now seemed like the perfect time, if there ever was any.

"Don't lie to me, Legolas," Aragorn said softly, "forget you that I know you better then you know yourself?"

A quiet huff was all that he got in reply, but it was just enough to spur him onwards in his attempt to reach the Elf.

What he said next was a poisonous thing to say, but he knew it would work so he promised himself he would apologize later. "'Legolas Greenleaf long under tree, In joy thou hast' -"

He never got to finish it before Legolas' eyes darted from the flames to burn into his, as if they were made of flames themselves. 

"Silence!" he hissed out through clenched teeth ere returning his gaze back to the dying flames, once again motionless as if nothing had happened.

Aragorn immediately regretted what he had said, but he knew that it was the key to breaking through the Elf's strong defenses.

"Why should I, Legolas? Why should I stop?" he questioned, surprised at the venom in his own voice. "Now how did it go? `In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea! If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore, -'"

"Stop it, Aragorn, please just stop it!" Legolas' plea interrupted his recital. "Please?" his voice was desperate and quiet, not at all what Aragorn had expected. The ranger had thought that Legolas would be quick to fury, eager to make the man stop his hurtful words, but he had not. He had simply pleaded with him in a tone that sounded as if it were holding back unshed tears.

"Not until you open up to me, Legolas." Aragorn stubbornly said while rising to his feet, walking to the Elf's side and sitting down beside him. 

To his horror Legolas drew away slightly, still refusing to make eye contact with the man, whispering slightly, "I do not want to talk about it, Aragorn."

The ranger closed his eyes, realizing that this was going to be harder then he first thought. He hated himself for treating Legolas like this, and even more so for letting this depression get so far in the Elf. But this was something that he and he alone would have to do; he had to get the old Legolas back no matter what the costs. 

"'If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore, thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more.'" He finished just as something impacted upon his jaw. He looked up quickly with stunned eyes while holding a hand to his tingling face to see the rage in the archer's eyes. He had not expected that at all.

Legolas was now standing, his hands balled into fists by his sides, his jaw clenched in rage and breathing hard as he looked down on the man. The prince had regretted punching the man as soon as his right fist had flown out, but he told himself that Aragorn had brought in upon himself. 

"I'm sorry." He blurted out ere sitting back down next to the stunned man.

Inwardly Aragorn was overjoyed, no matter how strange and unexpected Legolas' reaction was, it was still a reaction and an opening to what he was keeping hidden from the man. "It's alright," the ranger said while rubbing the feeling back into his cheek and jaw - Legolas sure could hit hard for his thin frame. "I brought it upon myself anyway."

"My thoughts exactly," Legolas replied with a half smile while still looking at the fire. 

Knowing that now was his chance before Legolas closed himself off again, Aragorn placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Legolas?"

"No, Aragorn," the Elf breathed out, "I do not wish to discuss this."

"But it needs to be discussed, my friend." Aragorn continued, hoping against hope that Legolas would just give in for once and stop being so stubborn.

"No, it does not." the Elf said with a shake of his blond head, while flicking the man's hand off his arm. With one quick look at Aragorn, he raised himself and turned to leave, before leaving one last sentence hanging in the air, "Do not concern yourself with my problems, Estel." And with that he walked away in the direction of the horses. 

A growl of frustration formed in the back of Aragorn's throat as he contemplated what to do next. Before any rational thought came to him, he pushed himself to his feet and hurried after the fleeting Elf.

Walking quietly so not to alert Legolas of his presence, he waited for his chance. He knew that if he did indeed succeed in breaking the Elf down, there would most likely be a fight, and he did not want to wake any of the sleeping rangers to witness it, as well as he wished to give Legolas all the privacy he needed.

Finally he saw his chance, and with speed even alien to the Elves, he rushed forward and clamped a hand around Legolas' mouth and one around the Elf's slender waist, pulling him backwards before he could react. 

It took only a second for Legolas to whirl into action, struggling hard against his unknown captor. His right arm was pinned to his side, leaving only movement of his left, but soon even that was cut off when his attacker moved his hand to enclose not only his waist, but his two arms as well. Mustering all the strength he could, he sent his head flying back into the head of the being behind him, hearing the satisfied clunk as their teeth slammed together.

Aragorn let out a hiss of pain at the contact on his jaw, but refused to let go. As he felt Legolas' right leg move behind his to trip him, he decided it was high time to reveal his identity.

"Damnit Legolas, just stop it." He grunted into his friend's pointed ear, only to find that the Elf's struggles intensified. He knew that the archer did not wish to talk about what troubled him, but he had no idea he was that desperate to avoid it. 

Legolas yelled something that was muffled by Aragorn's hand before sending his head back into Aragorn's again. The man gasped in pain, and just as he had thought that maybe letting the Elf go was a good idea, Legolas went limp in his arms. 

Worry overflowed him as he quickly got a better hold of the Elf and turned him around. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth despite himself as he realized what had happened; Legolas had hit him so hard that he had managed to knock himself out. 

Acting on pure impulse, Aragorn scooped Legolas up into his arms and set him upon a horse ere swinging up behind him, supporting the Elf against his chest as he urged the horse on.

This was going to be one hell of a long night.

*****

The ranger rained the horse to a stop about ten minutes down the path that they had traveled that day, and after leaning the still unconscious Elf on the horse's neck, dismounted. Reaching up, he took the Elf in his arms again and placed him gently on the stone floor before going over to remove a water bag that hung off the saddle. 

Twisting open the top he bent down next to the Elf and, with a slight sigh, poured most of the content over Legolas' face. "Alright Elf, wake up." He commanded as Legolas started to cough on the water while his eyes fluttered open and cleared. "Sit up," Aragorn told him while placing a hand around Legolas' back, pulling him to a sitting position.

Legolas groaned as he came to his senses and remembered what had happened, "Aragorn, what in Valar's name are you doing?" the Elf was still groggy and rather light-headed, and as he looked at the man he could have sworn that he had four eyes. Blinking again revealed three, followed by the normal two as the world slowly stopped spinning. 

"Getting you to talk to me, whether you like it or not." Aragorn replied matter-of-factly. 

Legolas looked at him as if he were speaking a foreign language that he had no understanding of, before starting to rise to his feet, "You talk," he told the ranger, "I am leaving."

"Oh no you are not," Aragorn pushed him back down into a sitting position before adding with a smile, "and I do not talk to myself."

"I have heard you!" Legolas said distantly.

"I do no - anyway Legolas, whether or not I talk to myself is not the point of this." Aragorn had to force himself to focus on the topic at hand.

"And yet my problem is." Legolas slurred out. His head was spinning more than he had ever felt, and he was finding it hard to concentrate let alone formulate sentences. 

Aragorn looked down at him, more worried than before. Something was wrong and it then occurred to him that Legolas' eyes were still slightly glazed over. "I think you had better lay down first," he told his friend while lowering him to the ground. Reaching for the water bag he held it to Legolas' lips and forced him to drink.

Legolas just looked at him blankly, betraying no emotion at all. Slowly, however his eyes began to clear and his head level, and all to soon for his liking, he was able to think rationally, and knew that Aragorn could tell. 

As if on cue, Legolas pushed Aragorn out of the way and stood, swaying slightly, before heading towards the horse. He grabbed the rains and placed a foot in the stirrup and started to hoist himself up.

"Legolas," Aragorn called, "just were do you think you are going?"

"I have told you once and I will tell you again, I'm not discussing this with you, Aragorn." Legolas spat back, pausing his mounting and looking over his shoulder at the man.

"Oh. Yes. You. Are." The ranger told him while grabbing him by the waist again and pulling him back to where there was a rock to sit the Elf on.

"Aragorn, stop treating me like a child!" for the first time in days, weeks even, the Elven prince raised his voice above that of a whisper.

"I will stop treating you like a child when you stop behaving like one!" Aragorn yelled back, forcing the Elf to sit on the rock and standing in front of him to block any escape. He crossed his arms and stood there, awaiting Legolas' response.

The Elf just sat there and glared at him, his eyes full of anger. "I am not acting like a child, I just do not want to talk about -"

"You have to," Aragorn cut him off mid-sentence, "Damnit Legolas, do you not see that it is slowly killing you? You - you have withdrawn so far into yourself that I can barely see that old Legolas that I -" Aragorn stopped himself, not really knowing what he was going to say, "I need you to talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about! Don't you see that, there is nothing!" Legolas yelled while standing up and glaring Aragorn down, hoping that the man would move.

"SIT DOWN!" Aragorn screamed as he pushed Legolas back to the seat roughly.

"Future king or no, you will not treat me in such a matter!" the blond archer spat. "Forget you too that I am royalty? Now get out of my way and leave me in peace!" He hated this, the way Aragorn was treating him, the way felt so helpless, but most of all the way he wanted to tell Aragorn everything. Nothing would have made him happier then to pour his heart out to his dear friend, but for some reason, he would not allow himself to do so. Lowering his head he just wanted everything to disappear and leave him alone, including Aragorn.

Aragorn could see the emotions battling to gain the surface in the Elf and his heart felt as if it were breaking. 

Kneeling down in front of Legolas, he gently took the Elf's head in his hands and lifted it so he could look into the prince's eyes. "Legolas," he whispered, "please just talk to me. Like we used to." Aragorn looked into the Elf's blue eyes, searching for any sign that Legolas wanted to speak, and when he saw that he did not, he continued anyway. "Do you not remember the long conversations we used to have when we were younger. There was nothing that we did not or could not tell each other, nothing. We were so close, Legolas, what happened to us?" the ranger had no idea as to what made him ask that question, but, with a sinking heart he knew that something had come between them these past years, pushing them apart.

Legolas just looked at him, the first sign of a tear welling in his right eye. "Things changed Aragorn," was all the consolation he could offer to his friend. 

"What things?" Aragorn demanded.

Legolas started to turn his head away and out of Aragorn's grasp, "I do not want to tal -"

He was cut off by Aragorn tightening his grip on the Elf's chin and turn his face back to his. "Well I do want to talk about it, and I believe that you do too. I can see it in your eyes that you want to open up - what is holding you back?" To his shock, Legolas went limp in his arms again, though he was still conscious, and rested his head on the man's shoulder. 

A smile spread across Aragorn's face, and gently, he pulled the slender Elf into his arms so he could rock him back a forth while stroking his hair. To his utter amazement, he soon realized that Legolas was crying softly into his chest and he was taken by the sudden urge to pull the Elf closer and make Legolas understand that he was there for him. As he shifted the Elf's weight, he lifted Legolas' head up so he could rest it on his shoulder and under his chin. At this, Legolas' arm circled his waist and the Elf nuzzled his head further into the man's chest.

Even though Aragorn smiled down at the crying Elf, he knew that this was far from over, as, for Legolas to be completely better, he had to voice what was on his mind. And to do this, Aragorn knew that he would have to let go of the beautiful creature he cradled.

Placing his hands on Legolas' shoulders he pulled him from his chest, and held him at arms distance. "Now, Legolas, talk to me." He commanded softly.

Legolas just shook his head and tried to move back into Aragorn's embrace, but Aragorn pushed him back yet again with a frown. "Speak!" the ranger demanded "What is it that troubled you so?"

Legolas finally seemed to find himself - well the new self anyway, and pushed himself to his feet, glaring down at the human. "Speak?" he shrieked, "You want me to speak? You want to know what troubles me, Aragorn? Should you not know, if you claim to know me better then I know myself should you not know what haunts my dreams in the night as in the day?"

"Of course I do not know," Aragorn yelled back, raising to his feet also, "and you know why I do not know? Because you do not tell me anything anymore. You shut yourself away and speak to no one, you - you look upon us all as if we do not exist and you make no attempt to converse with any of us."

"And that is because I have naught to speak of!" Legolas retorted, "and if I did, I would not wish to share them with you. Why do you not see that?"

Aragorn felt himself flinch at his friend's words but knew that he was at least getting somewhere now, so he kept yelling, trying to keep most emotion out of his voice. "No Legolas, it is you that does not see. You do not see just how worried both Gimli and I are about you. You do not see how you have been acting lately so how can you presume to tell me that there is nothing wrong when it is so evident that there is." He stopped for a much-needed breath and took that moment to gather his thoughts before he started again, "and why would you not share you troubles with me? Legolas, you are my best friend and you have been for as long as I can remember. Do not shut me out now! Help me understand what you are feeling."

"That is just the thing, Aragorn," Legolas almost screamed though his voice was rather high due to the tears that still shone in his cerulean eyes. "How can you possible understand what it feels like for an immortal to be told openly of their death and to know that it was foretold and that they are powerless to stop it! I am so scared, Aragorn, I am so scared and you..." his voice suddenly broke down to a whisper as he slowly sunk to the ground cross-legged, "...you could not possibly know." 

Aragorn's heart leapt into his mouth as he saw his friend collapse in sorrow and before he even thought of what he should do next, he found himself by his side, trying to comfort his beloved friend. He felt so guilty to causing the kindest person he had ever known so much grief, but he also knew that it had to be done. The only solace he could find was the fact that all this was going on in the Elf anyway, and that all he had done was to bring it out so he could help him.

"Come here, Legolas." He said softly while pulling the crying Elf into his arms for the second time that night. When the Elf did not reply, just simply burrowed his head away from sight in Aragorn's chest, the man continued with his soft words. "You are right, you know Legolas, I could not possibly understand what that feels like. There is no way I could know the fear that has been eating at you, but I know the feeling of being helpless, I experienced it tonight, with you so upset and not talking to me."

"I am sorry, Aragorn." Legolas sobbed out and Aragorn drew him further into his arms while smoothing out his hair.

"It is alright, Legolas, it is alright." He soothed, "just never think you can not tell me anything ever again." All he received in reply was a little nod and a sniffle from the Elf in his arms.

After awhile, Aragorn reached down and took Legolas' head in his hands and lifted it to look into his eyes. "Now listen to me, Legolas. I will not let Galadriel's message come true, do you hear? I will not let anything happen to you. You will be all right, you understand? You shall see the sea and hear the gulls, but it will bring you no harm, only joy. The Ring shall be destroyed, and we will all be together, living happily, and I, well, I will get old and boring," at this Legolas laughed despite himself and it gave Aragorn the encouragement he need to continue. "Yes, I will get boring, and you will sail over the sea - in one of those little grey boats of your kind, and you will be happy." He smiled down at his friend and gently brushed a few strands of hair away from his face before looking right into Legolas' eyes, "I promise you, I will not let anything or anyone harm you."

Legolas looked up at him, his eyes the only thing about his features that showed anything but innocence. His eyes showed just how old he really was, how wise, how sad and just how scared he was. "I wish I could believe you, my friend."

"You can," Aragorn reassured him, "it will be like old times, when I use to protect you from the constant attentions of the other Elves."

Legolas laughed while shooting Aragorn a mock accusing glare, "I remember that, you scared them all away." He finally shifted out of a laughing Aragorn's arms so he could look at him better, "in the end, all the Elves were scared to come near me for fear of having to fight you."

Aragorn took a moment to stop laughing before he was able to reply, "oh come now, Legolas, do not tell me you relished having them drooling all over you every minute of the day!"

"True, I must admit that I was rather frightened of them," and then while looking at Aragorn seriously, "and thankful for your concern and aid."

The two friends continued to laugh long into the night, reliving past journeys and events among many other things. Slowly all of Legolas' worries were lifted from his shoulders as if they were simply a heavy pack and Aragorn was able to see the old Legolas again, and was beyond happy when he could see the hope shining in the Elf's eyes. 

They stayed there for many hours, until Gimli himself come running down the path in a panicked state, searching for his two `missing' friends. Yet any anger that he had for the fright that the two caused him was soon lost as soon as he saw the Elf laughing and happily talking again. And for once, as they all slowly walked back, leading the horse he did not protest when Legolas sang a lament to the stars.

The end - for now.


End file.
